The above-noted U.S. patent discloses a mounting arrangement which includes a plastic frame having an opening defined by an annular bead, and a one-piece metal eyelet having a peripheral flange crimped over the plastic bead and a flat central portion with a central mounting opening. A headed fastener projects through the mounting opening into an aligned opening on a support structure, whereby the plastic frame is tightly clamped to the support structure with clamping forces from the bolt head being absorbed by the central portion of the eyelet remotely of the plastic material. The eyelet inside diameter is sufficient to give clearance around the fastener head for a socket wrench or the like for tightening or loosening of the fastener. It has been found, however, in applying the teachings of the patent in other environments that there is often insufficient space available to allow such socket wrench clearance. For example, in a plastic replacement for a metal transmission or engine oil sump cover in an internal combustion engine, there is insufficient space between the axis of the mounting opening and an adjacent cover wall perpendicular to the mounting plane to permit such clearance.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide an improved mounting arrangement of the described type which embodies the advantages of the aforementioned prior art in terms of removing clamping stresses from the plastic material, while overcoming the deficiencies in terms of spatial requirements.
Another and more specific object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement of the described type which reduces space requirements of the mounting eyelet and fastener head, while retaining facility for use of a socket wrench or the like for loosening or tightening of the fastener.
A further and yet more specific object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement of the described type which finds particular utility in the automotive original equipment market, and in the equipment aftermarket for replacement of original equipment metal oil pan, transmission pan, rocker arm, timing chain or differential housing covers, or the like, with suitable plastic replacements. Another and related object of the invention is to provide a mounting arrangement which is adapted for the provision of such original equipment or replacement cover as a complete assembly adapted for use with original equipment mounting openings and fastener hardware.